Changing TimesTiempos cambiantes
by Smithback
Summary: Parece ser que la diferencia generacional ha dejado a Severus un poco atrás en cuanto al protocolo de cortejo moderno. Original por nadagio traducción one-shot HG-SS


#57

Personajes prestados por J. K. R.

La Maravillosa historia por parte de la amable nadagio.

La traducción de la mano y el teclado de Smithback.

**Changing Times**

**Tiempos cambiantes**

Por razones desconocidas para Severus, la Orden del Fenix, se sigue reuniendo ocasionalmente. Sugiere, ésta acción, un cierto pesimismo y desconfianza hacia el ministerio; supone él, que es por lo que ellos sienten la necesidad de tener una organización en vigilia, aún después de la muerte de la anterior amenaza, Voldemort. Es un punto de vista pragmático, después de todo, siempre habrá un siguiente 'lord obscuro', y el ministerio es tan incompetente como siempre. No se podía esperar más de ellos.

_Grifindors. _la mayoría de ellos. _ Piensa Severus con disgusto. No es que tenga nada de malo algo de valentía, después de todo, él tiene bastante de eso, piensa orgulloso, todo para lidiar con toda la mierda de su vida. Sin embargo, aquellos _pertenecientes a la casa de Grifindor carecen totalmente de sutileza o sentido del refinado decoro. Un estereotipo, sin duda. Él jamás ha sido especialmente sutil o refinado, pero la exhibición de bullicio en frente de él, no ayuda en nada para mejorar su juicio.

Después de cada somera y breve reunión, se celebra un pequeño e informal festejo. Quizá sea la verdadera razón por la que 'la orden' se siga reuniendo; para socializar y rememorar; y en términos generales, celebrar 'los relativos buenos tiempos que pueden vivir. Era una desgracia para el verdadero propósito de la fundación de la orden.

La mayoría de ellos, ahora mismo, se encontraban jugando algún tipo de juego que implicaba beber, y no tenían escrúpulo alguno en ser ruidosos y detestables. Para ser sinceros, los miembros más adultos solo los están mirando con diversión, pero ciertamente no hacen nada para detenerlos. Aunque claro, tampoco lo hace Severus, él en cambio se encuentra en una de las esquinas, con un vaso de Brandi en la mano, del cual ocasionalmente toma un sorbo. Otra cosa que lo desconcierta, es su propia razón para atender a las reuniones. Su vida podía parecer algo plana en estos días; como propietario de una tienda que preparaba raras y difíciles pociones, pero ciertamente las cosas no estaban tan desesperadas para salir a la lustrosa compañía de éstas personas, y todo lo que conllevaba por aproximación, o de tomar la comodidad de las pocas personas tolerables y dispuestas a tolerar su silenciosa presencia. lamentablemente debe admitir que si, las cosas si están así de desesperadas.

Severus nunca pensó que fuese a extrañar Hogwarts y a sus habitantes, pero al menos era entonces forzado a interactuar mínimamente con otros seres humanos. Jamás hubiese pensado que eso fuese un desahogo, antes de ahora. Así que a pesar de quejarse de los idiotas, que se tropezaban entre ellos, en la sala en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place,, también se complacía en su riza, su fácil camarería y amistosas pláticas. Si, ocasionalmente se le acercaban, para saber sobre su negocio y salud, y a pesar de que sus respuestas fuesen cortas, también eran honestas.

Es por ello, que no está del todo sorprendido, cuando Hermione Granger, quien previamente había estado conversando con Arthur Weasley, se le acerca.

"¿cómo estás , Severus?" Pregunta ella educadamente, mientras da un sorbo de algo que parece ser vino tinto.

Él resiste el impulso de murmurar incoherencias. Por alguna razón, ésta bruja siempre ha tenido un curioso efecto sobre él. Se dice a si mismo que no sabe la razón, incluso si se permite, desde cierta distancia, admirar su figura.

"Estoy libre de enfermedades. " dice él, con la mirada aún fija en la conmoción de los derrapantes magos, que rodeaban la mesita del café, ahora llena de bebidas alcoholicas. "¿confío en que el Ministerio sea inepto y frustrante como siempre?"

Los profesores habían estado tan decepcionados cuando ella había elejido una carrera en la política, en lugar de la investigación. _Tenía tanto potencial._ Solían decir. Aunque personalmente, Severus jamás lo vio así. La chica le parecía más un entrenado perico, que una ilustrada reflexiva, cuando iba a la escuela. El pelear por una causa parece sentarle bien. Y como fuese, ella parecía feliz. _Al menos Granger ríe_, y el se siente perturbado.

"si, igual." Admite ella con una gran sonrisa. "y usted, ¿alguna comisión importante?"

"Nada más que los usuales pedidos para mejorar el desempeño sexual." Declara Severus secamente, a lo que ella alza las cejas.

"¡oh! No sabía que existía una poción así."

"No la hay, pero eso no impide a las ignorantes masas para seguir pidiéndola."

Ella le mira de forma extraña."Hum… supongo que esa es un área que solo se puede mejorar mediante la experiencia."

"Así es" responde él, un poco confundido por su poco usual tono de voz. _¿podría estar ella coqueteándole?_ El pensamiento es un poco alentador. Severus tiene que admitir que se siente un poco atraído hacía la bruja, siempre lo ha sentido inapropiado, dada la diferencia de edades y su pasado; pero entonces quizá exista una pisca de reciprocidad. Parece poco probable, considerando quien es él. Severus no se hace iluciones sobre su apariencia o atractivo en general.

Granger estudia su perfil cuidadosamente, y él se pone rígido, desconcertado por su minuciosa examinación. "¿Es ese un tema en el que estés interesado?! Pregunta ella con ligereza; y el puede sentir su temperatura corporal elevarze alarmantemente.

_Seguramente ella no se refiere a …_

"¿perdón?" pregunta él después de aclararse la garganta.

Se puede escuchar un fuerte estruendo de risas al otro lado de la mesita del café. Aparentemente alguien reveló algo divertido en su juego de 'Yo jamás he'.

"¿te gustaría retirarnos a la biblioteca? Donde está mas tranquilo." Le pregunta Granger, mientras coloca una mano en su brazo.

Severus tiene que esforzarse para no balbucear. "Ciertamente."

Por necesidad, ella tiene que retirar su mano para poder acompañarlo, pero se sigue manteniendo cerca mientras dejan sus bebidas y se retiran a la obscura y silenciosa biblioteca.

Apenas llegan y cierran la puerta, cuando Granger lo empuja y acorrala, dejándolo de espaldas a una pared. lo hace como una especie de depredador para luego juntar su boca con la de él. Por un momento, él es incapaz de responder pero luego, él puede de tomarla gentilmente por los hombros y removerla de su persona.

'¡_Traidor¡¿!' _le gritan sus hormonas.

"señorita, granger… creo que ha bebido mucho." Le dice él con los ojos muy abiertos, a lo que ella se ríe.

"Severus, ni siquiera he tomado un vaso completo de vino." Dice Granger con una sonrisa, al tiempo que coloca la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de él, y se acerca más. "Tu preocupación es encantadora; pero estoy completamente consiente de mi comportamiento."

El cerebro del hombre parece hacer corto circuito cuando ella acaricia su cuello con la nariz.

"no… estoy em… totalmente… cómodo…" dice Severus , y ella se retira como si la hubiera golpeado.

"¡oh, no lo estás! Lo siento mucho…" se disculpa ella viéndose muy culpable. "¿acavo de agredirte sexualmente? ¿maldición! Pensé que… quiero decir que parecías interesado. Lo siento mucho en verdad."

Severus observa, totalmente perplejo, mientras ella se retrae aún más.

"Si estoy interesado." Admite apresuradamente. Antes de que ella pudiese húir. "pero… no sería… es decir… ¿te gustaría ir a cenar comigo?" pregunta inseguro. "No ésta noche, obiamente, pero seguramente algún día de ésta semana."

Granger se relaja inmediatamente, viéndose ahora aliviada.

"oh, eso era todo… " dice ella con una sonrisa. "nos hemos conosido por años, Severus. ¿no nos podemos evitar todo ese sin sentido?"

Severus jamás se ha sentido más fuera de su elemento. "¿sin sentido?" dice él con una mueca. "quizá no tenga mucha experiencia en éstas cosas, pero estoy bastante seguro de que una cita es la manera apropiada para comenzar un cortejo."

"¡¿Cortejo!?" es ahora ella quien se ve incómoda. "¿cómo en una relación larga y seria? Me parece algo pronto para eso ¿no lo crees?"

"¿¡Pronto!?" replica él. ¡eso de la bruja que me estaba abordando como si…! Severus cierra su boca prontamente, antes de que pueda acusarla de algo que la sociedad reprobase. De todas formas, ella parece ofendida.

"es decir, no son los años cincuenta." Se defiende ella. "el sexo ya no tiene que ver siempre con el amor. Vi que me observabas; creo que, a tu manera, eres sexy, ergo, hice mi movida."

Hay un momento de tenso silencio.

_Parece que los métodos de cortejo han cambiado significativamente desde que era joven._

"?tú crees que soy sexy?" pregunta él turbadamente. Granger rueda los ojos.

"¿fue eso lo que tomaste de todo lo que dije? Si, si lo creo . tienes un tipo de porte de altivez, tu voz es deliciosa, y admito que me encanta esa actitud de arrogancia despectiva. ¿Por qué crees que tuve ese amorío con Draco? Tengo que admitir que él es solo un baboso, y sé que de alguna manera tu eres una buena persona, debajo de todas esas capas de sarcasmo y despecho; pero el atractivo está ahí."

Severus está sin palabras; tanto adulado como insultado por su descripción , así como por su comparación con Malfoy , no importando su cercanía con su ahijado.

Granger suspira. "bien, es obvio que estamos un poco estancados." Dice ella enérgicamente. "Yo quiero follarte hasta el cansancio; y tu quieres tomarte las cosas tranquilamente. Voy a ceder con el tema de las citas, por que estoy deacuerdo con que podemos hacer de esto algo exclusivo y a largo plazo, eventualmente, pero ¿seguro merezco al menos un decente arrumaco?"

Granger lo mira con esos grandes y suplicantes ojos, mientras que Severus pondera su extraña circunstancia. _¿está en realidad una atractiva bruja suplicando por su atención sexual? Parece demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

"Ciertamente haré lo mejor para complacerte." Dice él lentamente. "aunque me temo que-"

Ella le salta

"¡ohmfh!"

Caen al sillón, aún con los labios unidos, y se acomodan en una posición más cómoda para un serio arrumaco sin mucha contención. Hermione respeta los límites al mantener las manos por encima de la cadera, pero eso no previene que al final del encuentro, ambos terminen plenamente satisfechos.

Salen a cenar la noche siguiente. Es el principio de una larga y seria relación.

-FIN-

*Notas de la autora original: "ésta corta historia surgió como una lectura para sociología, en donde encontré un pasaje llamado 'el decline de las citas y el aumento de los ganchos de atracciónp'. Lo encontré interesante; al parecer, entre los encuestados, tener citas, es algo que haces como parte de una relación seria; mientras que la mayoría de las relaciones comienzan con un atractivo o gancho en una fiesta…"

*Notas de la traductora: Lo anterior fue parte de lo que dijo al final la autora original. Creo que como ella lo dice, yo también estoy echa a la antigua.

Espero que disfrutasen de la historia y por favor, si lo desean, dejen sus comentarios.

Suerte, bye


End file.
